Deflowering  Blaine Anderson?
by iamthephoenix82
Summary: "Some times it doesn't come at all" if Blaine Anderson knew then that little line would turn his  worldd upside down he would have never looked her way. How was he to know that no one held a grudge like Santana. And she has her very own way of handling
1. Plotting?

A.N: Ok first fan Fic this idea has been rolling around in my head for a while now, alright here we go. **BTW I do not own glee no copyright intended.** Now on with it.!

This is getting ridiculous I have lost my edge I know I have there is no other excuse as to why 4 JV cheerleaders thought it was ok to wave and say "_hi Santana_" without a ounce of fear. I pouted as I sat on the second row alone in our third glee meeting until Mercedes came in and plopped down next to me. Sam took the seat next to her and played with a string on her jeans. I swear that boy was a kitten in his past life . . .. Anyway I thought that the piano stunt would gain me some clout this year but hell no people just thought it was a part of the act and some how, the fairy hobbit had gain instant popularity from it. I mean he does the gayest number in the universe in red skinny jeans no less and not a single slushy. How the hell did that happen! I look up and in walks Mr. popularity him self dress like the male equivalent of Berry. He is wearing a freaking sweater vest for fucks sake.

"This is going to be a great year we're all going to…."

I deiced to tune him out. His voice oozes virginity and excitement. It was giving me a headache! He was even more sugary sweet then Rachel, and that's saying something . I look at him and it's not that he doesn't have potential to be hot. With big hazel eyes no are they green? Fuck! I have no idea, but they are nice to look at. Full enough lips not trouty, but just right. His hair nice. Dark with soft curls. At lest they looked like they could be soft if he didn't try to tame them by putting so much gel in his hair. He is the kind of guy that probable looks amazing wet. And I know he's hiding a body under that god awful vest and button up. I look back at his face as he stands there with that goofy smile. Doesn't his face hurt yet? mine does from just looking at him. So happy ,so confident and obviously delusional. Had to be, having the ball to sing that damn line in that fucking song to me on valentine's day. "_Some times it doesn't come at all_." Whatever. I caught his eye for a second, but he looked away quickly. and there it was, what I had been craving since school started, Fear. I smiled to myself. The boy hobbit was afraid of me! Instantly I felt rejuvenated. Why didn't I see it before? Hell, he almost shit his self when I joined his rainbow routine. As he went to sit behind me next to Kurt he eased as far away from me as he could. I smiled. I had new purpose this year, or at lest the next couple of weeks. That's about how long it should take.

"What the hell is that?" I heard wheezy say next to me .I looked at Mercedes. she had her "I know what you are thinking" face on. Damn me for spending more time then needed with her over the summer, but I couldn't help it. She was the only one up in here that was able to keep up with my wit. And…. dare I say it…. we became ….. friends. I was the first to find out about her and Sam. I teased her ruthlessly about dating my leftovers again. but to hell with it. She and Sammy boy are cute together. though I'd never tell her that.

"Don't act like you don't here me Satan. I saw that plotting to take over the world pinky smile."

I laughed despite myself. damn her wit.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just really hyped about nationals this year." I lied. it was a terrible lie. I would have been better off telling her I had a crush on Berry

"Why do you lie to me? My this chic is lying senses is tingling."

"Nice spider man reference babe." Sam said throwing his arm around her. I have to admit that the guppy was looking a lot less hobo since Mercedes got to him. also the fact his dad finally got a job didn't hurt either.

"Once again, to much time with the dork. His nerd is bleeding all over you. You're infected, but I'm sure they have a shot for that at the free clinic." I said and I heard Blaine half clear his throat half laugh.

"Mercedes, Santana, Sam you mind rejoining us" Mr. Shue said

"Sorry Mr. Shue." Sam said. Mercedes nodded and look forward but spoke barely moving her lips

"Oh this aint over. I'm going to find out what that look was about." she folded her arm over her chest.

I smiled again. oh Mercedes, that look was nothing. just a little mental plan to deflower Blaine Anderson .

A.N: ok its my first time be gentle. Let me know what you think feedback is like crack and I need my crack. Sorry up way to late doing this but those damn plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.


	2. Flip  Flop

A.N: ok I looked at the copy I posted and it had crazy typos. that what I get for late night fic-ing. Soooo this is a re-post **Btw I do not own glee.**

Chapter 2: Flip Flop

Santana's P.O.V.

My week just keeps getting better and better. Here I'm in Mr. Shue's office kissing ass just to stay in glee.

"Really Mr. Shue, I just wanted to start my year of with a bang." I said holding back the smirk that threaten to come out.

"With vandalism." He raised a eyebrow at me .

"Really? Santana I don't know if you are committed to the New Directions. Some times it seems you are.

Other times I'm not so sure." Mr. Shue ran his fingers threw his curls and then looked back to his papers. Was that it? Is he still goanna keep me out? What the hell is with him? Use to be all I had to do was bat my eye lashes and all was forgiven. I really was losing it

"Look Mr. Shue glee is the best part of my day and until I joined I didn't even realize how much I liked it. Please do you have any idea how disappointed I was when we lost at nationals ?" Shit. I just told him the truth? He looked up at me a smirk now playing on his lips. Well no use stopping now. I slammed my hand on the desk and leaned in. He didn't budge. I'm sure if anyone would have passed by they would have thought my proximity was a bit inappropriate. But I needed to make a point.

"Mr. Shue I want vocal adrenalin for me its unfinished business my team…." I paused and looked to the side. But Mr. Shue caught my eye line, and brought me back to look him straight in the eyes. He waited for me to finish

"…a team that I care about was beat out not once but twice by those singing Nazis . I don't like losing." I said the last part threw my teeth and Mr. Shue nodded and craned his neck back, a bit impressed by my words. I hate this I felt vulnerable admitting that to Mr. Shue. I lean back and fold my arm over my chest. Trying to regain some of my _I really don't care about this _demeanor but with him I had already flushed it . Still I Waiting to see if he believed me. He leaned back in his chair ,drumming his pen on a stack of papers.

"One week suspicion and after that you are back in on a probationary period of 2 months. Any more stunts against us or any violence, vandalism to anyone else, glee or other wise. If I hear even one peep from any of your teachers about your behavior I'm cutting you off permanently." When he was done I smiled.

"But Mr. Shue. What am I suppose to do for fun." I said innocently. He laughed.

"Get involved in other school actives Santana. Try out for west side story." He suggested. I rolled my eyes and surged.

"Maybe …thank you Mr. Shue." he smiled as I adjusted my Cheerios gym bag on my shoulder. I walked in the bare halls of McKinley trying to remember if I'd ever been at school this early before . But I didn't want any one to see me groveling to get back in glee. My rep had suffered enough . But I was relived to be back.

"Hay Santana." I turned at first I thought it was Mr. Shue. That is until I felt the familiar Ice cold stick mixture hit my face and burn my eyes.

I rubbed my face and saw one of the nameless puck heads holding a dripping cup smiling.

"Son of a BITCH! " I yelled and lugged at him. But I was stopped by a pair of very warm arms wrapping around my waist dragging me away .

I curse at the asshole in Spanish and English.

"No hell to the no put me down his ass is mine ."

I dug my nails in to the arm of who ever had me. I had to get that puck head. If I let this douche get away with it then I would be getting a slushy facial all year long.

"Ouch Ow!" My misguided knight in shining armor protested but didn't release me. Instead readjusted the arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground walking me away . I was enraged as the puck head laughed. He was not going to get away with it. I lifted my foot to my hand took off my shoe and threw it with all my might at the laughing asshole . When it connected with his face. I was being pulled in to a bathroom I grabbed the side of the wall.

"Yeah bitch! do that shit again and I'll murk your ass!" I said as I was pulled it the room. When the door closer it was time to unleash hell on who ever had dared to stop me .

"Put me down!" I demeaned trying to kick free as I felt the icy mixture roll down in my Cheerios top.

"Relax. And I will put you down" he said breathing heavy against my hair and neck. I already knew it was a he from the body I felt press to my back.

"Put me down and I'll relax." I said and I was set on my feet. But the arms did not move from around my waist. Who ever it was must have guessed that when they let me go I would beat the shit out of them. I looked to left at the mirror to see who the hell had me. And there he was lip parted breathing threw mouth. Eyes down cast a few dark curls dropped to his eyebrow when he lifted his head.

"Blaine let me go." I said calmly

"Are you going to hit me?" he asked breathy looking now in to the mirror at me raising his eyebrows.

"No I would love to get slushy out of my eyes and bra if you don't mind." I said and he took a deep breath and slowly, cautiously released me. Backing away a few steps dropping his leather massagers bag to the floor. I go to the sink and run the water until its warm and splash some on my face and in to my hair. I look over at him and he's running his fingers threw his hair. His curls flop more over his eyebrow. He looked at his hair and sighed

"Are you alright?" he asked plucking pieces of ice off his green button up with …..suspenders? Really! It bugged me that my slushy drops were still the closest he has been to getting shushed . Especially in that get up.

"I was fine warbler until you stopped me from opening up a Spanish can of whoop ass on that dickhead " I said taking a towel out of my gym bag.

Mmm can of whoop ass classy." he said nodding pulling his lips in to keep from laughing? I had actually let go of my plans to deflower the boy hobbit until this very second. But it was that hint of arrogates right there that made me decide to move forward. Take one.

"What? Trust fund Anderson doesn't think I'm classy?" I said wiping my face and pulling the band from my hair shaking it out . He watch as my hair spilled out falling over my left eye and around my shoulders .

He laughed slightly.

"trust fund Anderson that's a new one." he shook his head smiling and turning back to the mirror. Still cocky I see.

"Blaine." I rolled my eyes as I said his real name. "I asked you a question" I said.

"Yes you did." he said casually. Leaning down picking up his bag to sit it on the sink. looking in it, and not at me.

"So you're just not gonna answer." I said

He looked up in the mirror as if he was thinking "Uh no I don't think I am." a smile pulled at his lip as he spoke calmly and continued to rummage threw that damn bag. He was too freaking calm. It pissed me off.

"Why not?" I asked a hint of pout in my voice. he stopped turned looked at me, wetting his lip. And took a breath before he spoke .

"Because I don't know you that well. But from what I do know have seen and heard . You tend to be well a bit unpredictable. Just a little bit" He scrunched up his nose made a jester with his finger and smiled. Before he continued.

"and that question dear… sweet….Santana is what I like to call a land mine. An I am sooo not stepping in that.

Because if I say no it could piss you off and you could bang my head in to the mirror. And if I say yes it could piss you off and you could bang my head in to the sink." he said in a manner of fact tone before a smile slowly spread across his lips . I pursed my lip together to keep from laughing but couldn't stop the smile from coming.

"Wow warbler you are smarter then you look." I said fingering threw my hair. He turned looked at me like he was a bit offended. He opened his mouth but then closed it shook his head and focused back on is bag. What the hell was he looking for. As if to answering he pulled out a little blue comb. and brought it to his head.

"Uh no don't do it" I said looking in the mirror at him.

"what?" he looked at me puzzled

"you asked me if I would hit you early and I said no. but if you put that comb in your hair and part it on the side. I will have no choice but to punch you in the face repeatedly ."

"And you wondered why I didn't want to answer the question you asked me? You're about to hit me for fixing my hair. "he said holding the comb in the same spot.

"It's not the fact that you are fixing your hair it what you're about to do to it. Give me the comb." I said holding my hand out.

"Um no." he said now moving the comb to his hair.

I leaned over and yanked the comb out his hand .I was trying to save him from looking like a toddler. Although there is nothing I can do about the suspenders.

"I would throw it in the trash but you'd probably dive in after it." I said slipping it in to my by bra. He frowned

" Now. Don't have to worry about you diving in there getting it out now do I?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I was looking for a break in his character.

But he just blinked slowly and smiled shaking his head before he spoke.

"I suppose not." he said. Damn.

"Now." I said stepping closer to him. "these beautiful curls of your." I said putting my fingers in hair. Then took them out and looked at him

"Really. do ya need that much gel in there?" I turned on the water got a bit in my hands before I ran my finger threw his hair. Mentally noting the way he closed his eyes for a half second as my finger grazed his scalp. I repeated the action his eyes closed again and his lips parted as he took in a slow deep breath . He was enjoying my touch.

Score 

SANTANA:1

BLAINE :0

I fingered threw his hair until it was the way I wanted it. With couple of curls just above his left brow.

"Well?" I said and he looked back in the mirror and frowned.

"I look like I just woke up." he said

"That's how the hell you look when you wake up! Then from now on you should just roll right out of bed and come to school PJ's and all. Because you gotta stop doing this to yourself its not healthy" I said pulling on his suspender he laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind Santana"

"Hay hold this for me for a second." I said tossing my gym bag in his arm I pulled out my favorite blue stripped dress and tossed it over his shoulder. I tugged and wiggled out of the damp top off threw it in the bag

"You know you could just do this in one of the stalls right." he said slowly

"Oh relax warbler there just boobs in a bra "

"Alright" he said looking in my eyes. I held my gaze with his as I wiggled out of my skirt. Waiting for the smallest hint of a weakness in him. But he did not waver for a second from my eyes. He even smirked as if to say _Nice try Santana._

I slide the dress of his shoulder and put it on. Took out my heel put them on. With the heels I was just barely at eye level with Blaine. I took back my bag and slid it on my shoulder. Before I could speak another word. Not that I was going to really say any thing else. He was out the door I stood there alone .

"Wow ." I shook my head that was rude and off for him. "Whatever" I said and went towards the door and was nearly hit by it when Blaine rentered holding my shoe. He ran water over the side.

" You drew blood with a sneaker." he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah and I would have drew more but you had to go all white knight on me." I said and I watched as he cleaned my shoe. More hair falling over his brow. Why is he so nice maybe deflowering him would just be wrong. Like kicking puppy or something.

"I started off yeah trying to save you from yourself. I mean you were about to break your deal with Mr. Shue be fore you even walked down the hall but I think I ended up saving that guy." He said looking at the now clean shoe.

I smiled at first until I replayed what he had just said.

"Wait You where listening to me talk to Mr. Shue?"

"Um hum yep I heard the whole thing it was sweet ."

He smiled back at me. But I was fuming.

"Did you see me about to get shushed."

"No that happen way to fast." his voice dropped an octave and he did not look me in the eye as he handed me the shoe.

"hum" that nosey bitch he so saw me about to get shushed.

"Well I gotta go Santana see you around and I will be glad to see you next week back in glee." he said with a wink before gliding out the door.

Ok that it. No more flip flop deflower the hobbit. And kick the hell out of the puppy.

By the time I was walking in my second period class and he was about walking out . I watched as he gather his thing and then I noticed his hair perfectly parted on the side curls tamed. When he looked up I was patting my chest. I pulled out the comb from my bra, and looked back at him with a bewildered look. He smirked pulling his bag on his shoulder he eased past me. I watched his back as he went down the hall. He moved left arm to his right shirt pocket and pulled some thing out. He then held up a identical blue comb and smiled wickedly over his shoulder at me. And I have to say wicked looks HELLA good on that boy.

Score 

SANTANA:1

BLAINE:1

AN: OK I think that is a little better bear with me. Let me know what you think.


	3. Casualties  Of War

AN: I own nothing but ya knew that already. I just like to twist thing around a little.

*evil laugh….cough* Sorry.

Casualties Of War

Santana's POV

In every war or civil disagreement there are casualties.

Accidental victims, people who are seriously injured or killed during the dispute . From the moment I decided to declare war on Blaine's virginity I knew that there would be causalities. It's time I take stock . How may people would be hurt by this if it goes wrong? Not that I would stop something once I had set my mind to it. But contrary to popular beliefs, I don't just act with out thinking. Every thing that I do is thought out. I look at it from all parts and every point of view. And yes I see the bad, but some times it has to be over looked to see the big picture .

In the case of Blaine I am doing the world a public service. Its like pushing a baby bird out of the nest sure it looks wrong but damn it. It has to be done for the bird to be able to learn how to fly ….yeah that sounds good . At least that is what I will tell Britney because she is the number one casualty that I am worried about. I don't want to marry Blaine and have adorable Spanish speaking sinning hobbit babies . But Blaine has a appeal that I am finding hard to ignore. I believe its his virginity it like dangling a juicy steak in front of a hungry lion. The hobbit might be hurt but hell he'll get over it. the problem is Kurt .

I'd never say it to his face but I liked the kid and I wouldn't really want to hurt him on purpose . I watched Kurt from my locker across the hall as he sprays a halo of hair product on his head . If the warbler could keep his appealing mouth shut this could work but that's the problem. He would tell hell he'd probably sing a song about him cheating on Kurt in front of the whole damn glee club. I watch as Britt approach Kurt shyly. I knew that she still had a crush on him but I wasn't sure how far it went . I watch their body langue as they spoke. Kurt can be kind of hard to read at times but Britt is a open book. I watched as she inched closer to him. She said some thing that made him smile then she hooked her arm under his as they walked past me down the hall.

I turned back to my locker it was a bit hard to watch her with him. When I looked back up I spotted Blaine coming around the corner with his eyes locked on me. I was a little sad he didn't take my advise and just roll out of bed. Because what he had on to day was just appalling black and white stripped shirt green suspenders white pants rolled half way up his calf and wait for it a big baby pink bow tie …where the hell does he find All those damned bow ties !… what the hell was that. For a second he didn't look like Blaine the happy gay sing hobbit. I cant really explain the look but it was different . Maybe if it was longer then I would be able to place that look . But it was gone and his face was morphing in to that big goofy sugary sweet smile. What the hell is that damn annoying chirping noise.

"Are you listening to me?" it was Mercedes when the hell did she get here.

"What?"

" I have been here talking to you for the last two minutes. And You've just been standing there, and why the hell are you eye balling Blaine. Look don't hurt that boy he just got here and he's sweet .I mean you had this weird look on you face are you ok" she asked in what seemed like one breath. Why was she so rattled.

"I'm fine" I said reaching in to my locker for my Mac dazzle glass. For some strange reason applying lip gloss relaxes me. Allows me to think clearer.

"Fine? No. You have been spacing and what you need to be doing is figuring out how the hell your going to get your ass back in glee club….…" damn I forgot to tell her that I was back. Oh god she babbling and if I don't stop her she 'she'll never shut the hell up.

" Oh calm down . I was listening." I wanted her to go back to what ever the hell she was talking about before. The last thing I needed was for her to figure out my plan for Blaine before I even had a rock solid strategy . I look past her and see just the distraction I need . trouty mouth coming down the hall smacking on a piece of gum. Ugh really people with mouths that big should never chew on any thing in public . It's just wrong .

"Really you where listing?" Mercedes put her hand on her hip and leaned on the lockers. "what I say?"

" You'd just asked me for sex advise Mercedes. And I have to say I never knew you were the kind of girl that was in to S&M. But I can see the appeal of being spanked ."I said with a straight face which was hard because Mercedes mouth fell open and Sam stopped in his track resting his hand against the locker behind her . " but I really have to give you props for wanting to do anal so early on I'm sure Sam will appreciate it ..oh hay Sam." I said as Mercedes face morphed in to complete shock and horror Sam chocked on the gum that had been rolling around his huge mouth .Mercedes turned to face him patting him on the back.

"I think you broke him with you kinky twist mind cedes ."I laughed folding my arms over my chest.

"Baby are you ok" she said rubbing his back he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. when he opened them he sent Mercedes a look that was so fiery I was afraid he set the poor diva on fire right there in the hall. He place his free hand on the the other side of Mercedes' head caging her in. He closed the distance between them letting his head dropped into the crock of her neck his lips only centimeters away from her brown skin .

"Is there some thing we need to talk about" he whisperers in to her neck his voice sinking in to a sexy tone I had never heard before. When she didn't answer he pressed his body to hers . Apparently he forgot that they where in the hall of a high school .AND that I was standing right next to them! He press his lip to her neck doting light kiss on her collarbone she whimpered . And I had to stifle a laugh . At this point most people would have looked away . But I never was the kind of girl that could turn away from free porn. I watched as he brushed his hand over her cheek and whispered some thing in her ear that made her giggle , And for a second I was jealous . Not because she was with Sam ..eww no. Just the way he touch her focused on her like nothing and no one else in the world matter. I wanted that. I wanted to allow my self to feel that.

"Hey! Lady lips ! Cut that out before you get the whole hallway pregnant!" coach Sue said taking out mini spray bottle and spaying Sam. she walked off mumbling "damn glee kids hopped up on show tunes and legwarmers." Sam smiled and took a step back from Mercedes now holding her hand.

"Come on you ready for lunch." he pulled at her but she stilled.

"Um go ahead I'm gonna wait for Santana" she said with a smile.

" I can wait ." he stepped to her again Mercedes looked helpless so I decided to save her .

"Take a walk trouty " I said shoeing him away. He cut his eyes my way.

"You know Santana you cant just talk to me like that I'm not some…." I tuned him out rolling my eyes as I reached in to my locked for my Instant Sam Away. Before I tuned back in.

"…. Mercedes is my girlfriend and I have a …..Holy Shit. is that vintage incredible hulk comic?" Sam's green eyes lit up .

"Fetch trouty." I said tossing the comic behind me.

"What the hell!" He say as he dives for the comic. " You just don't throw some thing like this around….. … ...don't worry were going to take you home put you in some nice plastic." Sam said to the comic Mercedes giggled at him I almost gagged .

Now leave or I'll take it back he look up at me with a pout face he then looked at Mercedes with a pleading look she smiled.

"Go ahead find us a table we will be there in a bit." she said and he flashed her a blinding smile before he kissed her cheek and went off down the hall his noise already buried in the comic.

"I'm not going to even ask how you knew that would work or why you had a comic stashed in you locker." Mercedes said laughing

"Oh I have my weapons to combat for everyone in glee club nachos for Finn MILF magazines for Puck Broadway programs for Kurt even you wheezy."

"Yeah right unless you have Christian Louis Vuittons heels in there you have no weapon for my weakness."

"You sure about that because I think your kryptonite just went walking down the hallway with his noise in a comic .Really what the hell is with you bitching up like that."

"What girl I did not…..ok I bitch up a little …. Ok a lot." Mercedes admitted

"Yeah."

"It's just that lately he has been giving me that give me all your lady cookie look a lot . She said pulling at the end o her hair.

" And? make a trip to the janitors closet ."I said surging

" 'I'm going to act like you didn't just say that. Its just getting really hard to resist him I don't know how much longer I can wait.."

I shook my head trying to understand " why would you need to wait…are you still a virgin" I shrieked

She looked at me from under her eyelashes and smirked

"Oh my god." I threw my hands in the air. "am I going to have to deflower everyone at this damn school I mean really Finn the pony hobbit and now you"

"What?"

"never mind. Look I am about to tell you some thing that you will never repeat again. Because I'm about to go all Disney like on your ass. As much as I hate to admit it . And I probably wont be able to eat lunch after I say this." I took a deep breath " Sam with his green eyes and back woods southern talk may wake you lady parts in ways that are new and exciting . And those big ass lips evoke all kinds of dirty, dirty thoughts in any ones mind with a pulse …"

"is this the Disney part because your losing me" Mercedes asked I held up my hand and continued.

" Sam loves you . And I don't mean just to get you naked love he really loves you. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you it's not just lust trust me I know lust when I see it. But you should wait until your heart is ready not just you lady parts …..ugh that was hard I just vomited in the back of my throat" I said and rest a hand on my chest. I hated to say it but she needed t hear it. Besides right about now her mind was so far away from why I was eyeing Blaine early . Just where I wanted it ….like I said everything I do is always thought out. **Keep Mercedes out of the way check**.

"Santana that was so swee…"

"If you say it I will go all Linda Blair on your shoes right now . But you do get what I am saying right?"

"Yeah I do, but I already love Sam like really love him " she said getting a goofy smile on her face.

" Oh. Well then fuck him fuck him until he shirks high pitch Hummel notes .. Oh god why did that just turn me on." I said a bit shocked

"Ewww." Mercedes laughed

"Yeah I know. But really you can never bitch up to him like that again , love and a sex is like war you need to burn yourself in to his sexual memory" I said and Mercedes looked unsure

" I cant I mean he is just so , so and I am just…"I had to stop her before she could even start I grabbed her by the shoulders

"don't say it. You are hot I mean smolderingly hot if you played for the other team I would fuck you until you forgot you name ." I said seriously

"…." she blinked

"Sex is war and even though you have never been on the battle field before you better make damn sure you come out the victor." she looked at me in awe

" wow somebody been reading The art of war "

"I know I'm all deep and shit come lets go to lunch."

Because of the purple piano food fight incident couch Sylvester had principal Figgins split the glee kids lunch time in to two group Mike Sam Mercedes Britt Blaine and I had B lunch

When Mercedes and I walk in to the calf I spotted Mike Britt Sam and Blaine at the table. Sam was showing Blaine his new comic while Blaine looked uninterested but smiled any way. See that right there is one of the fails of being nice. I would have been told trouty to take his nerd nerdisam some where else. Britt was making a house out of pineapples and French fries and Mike was asleep mouth open drooling Into his chem. book I took a seat next across from Blaine when Mercedes sat next to Sam Blaine looked relieved when he turn to her to show her the book .

" what's wrong with the Asian did he have a boredom induced stroke from Sam nerd talk ." I asked and Blaine choked on his latte smiling a bit before he cleared his throat.

"No mike is studying for a test ." Sam said a bit offended

"It looks like he hasn't touched his food" Mercedes said going all mamma bear mode she tapped him on the shoulder gentle.

" I can keep my grades up " mike popped his head up looking just as crazy as he sounded .

" hay mike you gotta eat some thing …" Mercedes said gently and I tuned them out and stole a pineapple from Britt's mini house.

Hey that s the roof for my gummy bears house now what will they do when the cold winter comes ." I put it back in it place just the way she had it.

"Fine can I have this one" I asked sweetly with a smile pointing to one that was off to the side.

" I guess the gummies don't need a 3 car garage she says

"Thanks." I say as I smile at her my smile lingered as I look up at Blaine he had this knowing smirk on his face. What ever. I bet he's the kind of guy that goes awww when he see kittens . I look away shaking the juice off the pineapple ring but then I get an idea. I break he ring and bring it to my lips sucking the juice off of it I allowed just a bit to run into the corner of my mouth before I dart my tongue out to swipe the juice away. I move on to my index finger sucking the juice then go to my next finger I looking up to see if any one noticed. Britt still building her house Mercedes still talking to mike but it seemed she had gotten him to eat now mike gave her a look that lasted about 2 second longer then it should have hum Mercedes looked back in her vogue magazine Sam still a dork in comic book land . When I looked at Blaine I was startled his dark eyes were fixed on the finger that I had between my lips no goofy smile. I drug the finger out of my mouth slowly watching his expression. His lips parted a bit head titled to the side eyes slowly flowing as I pulled the finger out of my mouth and smile his eye snapped up to lock with mine. He raise an eyebrow and leaned back bit closing his eyes as he clench his jaw. He narrowed his eyes at me, that look was a warning. It was dangerously sexy warning and I wanted more.

**Score: **

**SANTANA : 2 **

**BLAINE :1**

**AN: **It has been a while but yeah computer died on me. ***tries not to cry* **but it's ok hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews they may not be many but they are mighty. Ok I'm done. later

**BTW: I am soooooo loving the samcedes on glee *sigh***


	4. Reoccurring dreams

Reoccurring dreams

Blaine's POV.

Dreaming is imagining while asleep a sequence of images that appear involuntarily to the mind of a sleeping person, often a mixture of real and imaginary characters, places, and events. Dreaming about something that is so wrong I can handle ,if it happens once. But it's the reoccurring part that's getting to me. The involuntary reaction my body has to those dreams . The cold sweats I wake up in and wanting almost aching feeling in a certain parts of my anatomy. That I should not be stirred because of who I am dreaming of. But every since she wiggled her way in to my in to my dance number I have been dreaming of…. her. It started off innocent enough her and I sing together. I often get my ideas from routines that I have dreamed about . So I wasn't worried but then the bathroom incident happened and my dreams took a very quick and unwelcoming turn.

Even now I'm ripped from sleep sweating. My breathing heavy my heart rate at a runners pace. I try and control my breath by putting my hand to my chest. As if I can simply will my heart to slow. But my hand has a mind of it own . As it slides over my chest and down my sweat soaked stomach my breathing picks up instead of slowing . My lips fall open my body begging me to let the images of her in my dreams flood back into my mind. To think about the smell of her hair curve of her breasts and her lips. The thought of her lips alone almost make me groan out loud.

"No!….nope." I shake my head and close my hand in to a fist just as my fingers begin to graze the top of my pajama bottoms. I had decided that if I have dreams of her, I simple will just not masturbate. But that has been really ,really hard. because I have been having these dreams all week long. So that means I have gone a whole week or so with out masturbating. You would think oh wow a week with out that big deal. Or hay just do it and get it over with. But I am a teenager, a MALE teenager with raging hormones. So I'm losing my Fuc…..Freaking mind. And I can't just do it. No . why? Because then I'm a hypocrite. I am openly gay and not ashamed . I have said so many times. And I have a wonderful boy friend that I love. So me doing that while thinking about her is just wrong. Beside this is just a phase it will pass it has before it will again. I just have to ride it out …bad choice of words. I just have to get threw this. I jump when my alarm goes off guess its time to stop with the internal mental battle and get ready for school . With all the sweating I have been doing I need a shower . I lift the comforter and look down at myself …..a very, very cold shower. I hop out of bed and jump up and down a few times to try and relax shaking out my arms. I stop and look back down at my self. Nope that didn't work . I sigh and go to my bathroom looking in the mirror my hair is in a mess of curls everywhere.

"Just roll right out of bed and come to school she say" I mumble fingering thru my hair. What wrong with the way I dress it fun and classic just like me. Why am I even thinking about that? After I am done with my very cold shower my lower half is now safely wrapped away under a towel and behaving .I'm my self again. I go in to my closet and pick out my clothing for the day when my phone beeps. I lay across my bed and reach for it on the nightstand with a smile.

_**2 text messages**_

One from my mother telling me how wonderful Milan is and how much she and father are enjoying it. And reminding me that Calliope would be off today. So I would have to fin for myself food wise. I quickly responded to her and the rolled on my back and checked the other text.

_**Good morning sunshine **Kurt** **_

_**Good morning love how did u sleep **B.A** **_

_**As peaceful as a baby lamb how about u **Kurt****_

_**It was a bit hard . **B.A** **_

Did I really just send that?

_**Poor baby bad dreams again? **_**Kurt**

I Paused and had to think. Are they bad dreams or just confusing dream? I mean my body seemed to really like them. But I not sure that I do or should or …..I have no idea.

_**Blaine? **Kurt****_

_**Sorry my mom just sent me a text. ** B.A****_

So now I'm lying?

_**Oh ok well c u at school handsome **Kurt**_**

_**Ok I love u **B.A****_

Not a lie.

_**Love u 2 ** Kurt****_

After I am dressed I open my room door and the wonderful smell of fresh waffle hits my noise. I jog down the stares and find Calliope in the kitchen cooking. I smile easing my bag off my shoulder to sneak up on her silently when I am right behind her I reach my hands out to grab her….

"Ya make to much noise to try and sneak upon on me boy."

She said not turning around.. I smile I loved hearing her voice the thick island accent had way of relaxing me I had heard it all my life.

"I almost had you" I said hugging her from behind picking her up a bit. It had been awhile since I had actually seen her. Even though my clean, neatly fold and hung clothing was evidence she had been here. I find my self home alone a lot because of my parents constant traveling. My parents had me when they were well … older. And not on purpose mind you, I'm the result of too may cocktails at a fund raiser. So unfortunately for me my teenage years fell right in line with their retirement. Which equals me a lone a lot The loneliness was one of the reasons I loved going to Dalton there was always someone around.

"Boy put me down before I run up side ya head with this spatula." she said amusement peppering her tone as I set he on her feet.

She is small in statue but powerful in sprit my mother hired her when she was pregnant with me. My parents may have paid for my schooling but Calliope raised me made me the well rounded person I am to day . If not for her I would have turned out a jaded snob like the rest of the kid that lived around here. She introduced me to music of all kinds. She was the first person I came out to. It was harder for me to tell her then my own parents.

"I thought you were off this week." I said going in to the fridge for orange juice.

"Child I can be off for the rest of my life if I chose I don't have to work you know dat and you know why I come here." she said plating the food . She was right Calliope was by no mean working from check to check she own her own cleaning business and a dress alteration shop she was also co owner of a hair salon she didn't need our money.

"No why do you come here." I said pretending to concentrate she finally turned and gave me a look..

"I just like to hear you say." I gave her a pleading look.

She turned the stove off and came around and hugged me kissing me on the cheek.

"Because I love you like my own….. But when you go to collage I'm out of here." She dropping the accent a bit I laughed my parent are not affectionate people. Most of the times when my mother really held me it was to pose for the pictures that hung all over

the walls . When I came out to them in tears my mother just patted me on the back and said "these thing happen before she left me alone in my room. I shook the memory off and grabbed my bag putting it on my shoulder to head out the door.

"and where are you going? Eat . she spoke to me in Patwa

I'm late I have to go or I will be very late." I responded back in Patwa I knew when she started like this I was in trouble.

She gave me a look and I put my bag down and sat at the bar. She smiled and slid me a plate I began eating quickly.

"Slow down!"

I do as I am told and she was quite for a while.

"Blaine." she said softly I look up and craned my neck back a bit she hardly called me that I was either boy, child, or love.

"Hum?" I looking down at my plate worried. As she leaned in on the counter I knew she was studying me so I kept very still so as not to give any thing away.

"What is vexing you child." she asked

"I don't understand" I looked up at her and plastered a smile on my face.

"Oh? You just spoke perfect Patwa and now you don't understand English? she raised an brow at me. if she didn't know that some thing was wrong with me before she knew for sure now.

"No no I under stand… I" looked back down at my food looking, at her now so I would raise more suspicion.

"…. I'm fine every thing is fine I just have stuff on my mind I'm auditioning for west side story you know. and I not sure of what to sing that all but every thing is fine." I said now looking up at her with a huge smile but her eyes were fixed on my plate I did not know it but I had been stabbing at my food roughly as I spoke to her.

"hum." she said taking the fork slowly away from me. When she turned to the sink I took my chance to escape.

"Bye Cali I said as I was about to leave turning to the door knob.

"she's got you real ties up this on has."

"Hum? no its not a girl. Why would you think it was a girl any I'm….I'm gay and happy" I said sounding a bit to panicked so I relaxed my voice.

"I mean it not like that I really just have a lot going on you know new school homework."

I'm babbling. Why am I babbling? Stop babbling!.

"I just have to find my place in the New Directions it not like the warblers. which I miss but I like them they are all nice. I mean most of them I think Finn might hates me but I'm going to break him with kindness so if I seem wound up she has nothing to do with it. I mean….I" I closed my eyes cursing mentally when I looked at Calliope she just nodded.

"Have a good day Blaine" she said opening the door with sweet smile I stood there for a second my mouth open finger raised in protest. But because of my babbling rant a second a go I snapped my mouth closed nodded and walked out the door.

my cheeks flamed when I heard Calliope's soft laughter be hind me .

I pulled up to the Hummel- Huston house a bit late and I saw Kurt sitting on the porch leg crossed texting away. He looked up smiling at me as he picked up his bag. As he approached the car there was a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes . I was about to say hi but before I could say any thing he leaned in my window and kissed me. He then pulled back raise a sassy eyebrow at me as he rounding the car and hoping. I looked at him surprised what had gotten into him this morning when he sat down I looked at him eyebrows raised.

"What was that for." I asked smiling

"Brittney."

"I'm sorry ?" I said confused

He laughed and was about to explain but his phone went off he looked at it and smiled then laughed.

Brittney's fondue for two form. she said to kiss the person you love when you see them so warm fuzzy will follow you all day. So I did .And I was about to tell you how smart I think she secretly is. But then she just asked if should put Lord Tubbington on the patch so yeah not so sure what to think now. He said shaking his head as he texted

"Ah I think I like her forum….. although I still don't under stand the cat smoking thing." I frowned trying to figure out who the world was buying the cat the cigarettes .

"None of us does." he said looking at me and laughing. "So bad dream last night?" he asked I opened my mouth but his phone rung and he looked at it.

"It Rachel if I don't answer she'll fill up my in box until I do…. Again."

I nodded thankful I did not have to lie to him about my dreams. The rest of the car ride to school was taken up by Rachel and his talks of the additions. I was left with a quick hug and a good bye. I would not see him again until glee later today. The First half of my classes were all dull most of the thing they talked about I had studied already at Dalton last year. And I wondered if I should see if I could take more advanced classes. I was relaxed my self again until I rounded the corner and saw Santana at her locker frowning. She looked up and locked eyes with me. As I came down the hall she looked over my body my guess she was thinking of jokes to say about my clothing choice later . But the fact that her eyes ran over my body stirred some thing in me. When her eyes came back to my face she frowned again not anger just curiosity. I wondered if the moment of heat I had just felt showed on my face. I quickly smiled at her and Mercedes who from the looks of it was talking to her self because Santana had her eyes fixed on me as I passed.. I fought the nagging urge to look back at her.

"Are you listing to me?" I heard Mercedes almost yell at Santana before I entered the other hall. When I reached my locker I saw Kurt and Brittney talking very excitedly about some thing. They almost jumping up and down it was cute. I thought so, until Brittany leaned in and hugged him closing her eyes and kissing him on the check be for she fluttering away.

Kurt laughed and brought his hand to his check he looked up and say me and al most skipped down the hall to me.

"Guess what!" he said bounce on the balls of his feet the excitement about to burst out of him.

"You're giving Brittany a make over." I asked jokingly

He stopped bouncing for a moment.

"That would me amazing she like a real life size Barbie. but no, no, no." he said waving his hand bouncing again.

"You figured out what you are going to sing for your Tony audition."

"No did that last week my dad already got some one to build my tower for me I go test it tomorrow. he said now bouncing form one foot to the other. I smiled to keep from laugh he really was quite cute when he was excited.

"Tower? wow ok, ok um you um I don't know please tell me." I begged

He bounced a few more times before composed himself.

Ok I'm running for class president ." he said and start bouncing again

"God just think with the west side story lead and a class president win on my application NYADA will be begging me to come to them. He said hugging me.

"Wow really that wonderful." I said smiling and hugged him back.

"What brought this on?"

"Brittney." he smiled

"Really?" I said trying to let it nip at me. I was beginning to think she had a crush on him.

"Oh don't worry you will make a amazing first boyfriend you like the male version of Jackie O. Britt is going to be my campaign manger."

I pulled my lips in and smiled but thought. If I'm Jackie O then he's JFK does that make Brittney his _Marilyn_ Monroe.

.

"I gotta get to class I will see you later enjoy lunch." he said going down the hall.

I shook the thought off and opened my bag to put my book in my locker and get what I need for the rest of the day.

"BLAINE!" I heard my name shouted with such enthusiasm. I jumped a bit and looked up to see Sam Evans standing in front of me which was odd because our conversation are mainly a passing hello and what up. I look at the blond as he held up a comic. A huge smile on his face I had to blink to keep from staring at his mouth.

The incredible Hulk… Wow!" I said trying to sound as excited as he obviously was.

"Vintage incredible Hulk." he corrected and I found my self staring at his lips again how in the world did people focus around him. All I can think about is kissing right now.

I mean I had the same problem when I met Mercedes the first time. She has a beautiful mouth. I looked back at Sam as every word he spoke seemed accentuated because of his full lips. I find my self wondering what a kiss between he and Mercedes looked like. I shook my head a bit. And listen to the blond as he spoke very animatedly.

"This is when they finally got the coloring right. I mean in the 60 he was like grayish but in this one the artist found the color green more vivid and eye catching to readers. Oh and when the writers decided that it was better for him to change not just at dusk like a werewolf but because of anger. I mean pure genus." he smiled still looking in the comic.

I stood there dumb founded how in the world did he know and retain all that when Kurt told me he was dyslexic. I guessed that comic spoke a langue that he understood, comic are not my thing but I need to try and make other friends I was still a new kid, I would have to try to keep him talking. Asking only question that allowed him to talk.

"Wow were did you get it." yeah that's a good start I thought

"Santana." he looking up quickly before going back at comic.

"Santana gave you…. that is your birthday?" I wonder at her unusual act of kindness towards him. They did date and she can be unpredictably sweet.

"Nah birthdays in May and she didn't really give it to me more like threw it down the hall so I would leave her and Mercedes to talk." he said still looking in the book

"Ah I see." I said smiling to myself that sounded a bit more Santana like. I closed my locker and he looked up from the comic at me.

"Hay you have B lunch right." he asked and I nodded.

"You should sit with us I saw you sitting yourself yesterday mike sits with us since Tina has A lunch like Kurt so if you want…."

"Yeah. No that would be awesome total." I said happily at the bro date I had just been invited to.

We walked to the lunch room silently until I spoke up.

"So is Santana is in to comic too?" I ask and then wondered why I had brought her up again I had hoped that it would not raise and suspicion in Sam not that there was any to raise in the first place.

"Um oh no in fact I think she hates them because of me know I would talk her ear off about them until she would tell me to shut the hell up and kiss her." he said

"Hum" I said as we entered the calf

"So you and Mercedes hum. Saw that a mile away." I said He smiled went back to his comic blush touching his cheeks when I mention his girlfriends name

"I think we hid it well for a while."

"Yeah not so much you two almost passed out when you ran in to us at the lima Bean I said as he grabbed a tray he looked at me odd when I did not. Pulled a tea bag out of my bag.

"Hi Mrs. Forbes." I said to the lunch lady.

"Oh hay baby how are you to day."

"Good can I have a cup of hot water please I said flooding my arm on the sneeze guard while I waited.

"Here you go baby." she said handing me a disposable cup with a lid. I popped the lid off and dropped my tea in . I felt eyes on me when I looked up and saw only Sam's green eyes staring at me over a the top of the comic any eyebrow raised.

"I drink tea …every day…plus… I have a bit of a …sore throat …..what?" said trying not to laugh.

"Nothing, nothing…. It just Kind of ….. Friendly…. with the lunch Ladies." He smiled and wiggled his brow. "I mean you smile and they bring you tea . The only thing I get is. Ain't No Mo Meatloaf… just mashed potatoes and corn." He said sounding way to much like Mrs. Forbes. I laughed out loud.

As we go to the table and Mike mumbled something in to his school book. And Brittney looked up at me with a huge smile. Not taking her eyes off me I looked down at my cup. I heard Sam as he spoke more about his comic but I was only half there because I felt eyes on me. I look up and sure enough she was still staring at me I smiled at her and her face if possible brightened more.

"Is some thing on my face?" I said still smiling because she was smiling she shook her head no.

"Hi Blaine."

"Hi Brittney."

"I'm waiting." she informed me resting her head in her hands smiling.

"For?" I laughed a bit

"The magic Kurt said you are magic I just don't want to miss it." she said and I smiled warmly at her.

"I'm not magic." I said ducking my head feeling my cheeks heat up" she looked disappointed and I felt bad.

" yes he is he made Mrs. Forbes nice she gave him tea. He just cant tell you or show you with all theses people around because it's a secret." Sam said not looking up from his comic. And her face lit up and I winked at her and she went back to her plate starting to build something with her food.

I was enjoying my lunch until Santana came not that she is not funny and sweet in her own way. But she decided to tease me with pineapple. I had to quickly excused my self saying a quick good bye to ever one and shooting Santana one last glance. I went to my locker and opened it to grab out a book I forgot. I took a couple of deep breaths bracing my hands in the locker. Thankful I was alone in the hall But then I thought of Santana's lips around the pineapple I groaned out loud. That women is too much. it is fine all I have to do is stay far, far away.

I closed my locker and jumped when I saw HER leaning on the locker behind mine.

"SHI…. Crap." I said closing my eyes

"Did you know that even your groans are musically I wonder what you sound like when you Cu…." I cut her off

"Is there something you want Santana." I asked in a cool tone looking her in the eyes. No mater how much chaos she caused in my body or mind I will keep my voice cool. She smirked wickedly at me maybe that was not to best way to put that.

"What I wanted oh honey I'm afraid if I said that you poor little virgin ear would melt right off your head. I am a little disappointed you almost let that dirty little word slip past those innocent lips of yours. I would have lover to here you say it." She eased closer to me

"Ha I was wondering when I would get to meet this Santana." I had heard a bout her use of sexy to dumbfound people and get what she wants It's all I game to her I'm and not that easy nor am I a push over…..but I cant resist playing this game not l when my opponent believed I was so easy to beat

"What the side is that Warbler." she folded her arms over her chest

"Sex you're using it to play this game of yours but for the life of me I can not figure out why I am your target this time." I said smiling at her no matter what she would not know that her sweet spice smell was driving me up the wall. That I was losing it every time she licked her lip in annoyance. Where are these feeling coming from.

"Is it because of my morals do you have the need you corrupt everything with sex. Just because I don't go and throw sex in peoples face does not mean I am not comfortable with my sexuality ." I said turning to walk away.

"And what is that Blaine? nice speech by the way it was cute bullshit but cute."

"What is what ?"I asked turning back but did not move back toward her

"Your sexuality." she move towards me. "I mean what is it exactly Blaine Gay or Bi…..I just want to know what is it ?" I need her to know that I am no push over.

When she was close enough close enough to me I leaned in so close to her ear I felt my lip brush the shell of her ear as I whispered .

"The same as yours Santana." I pulled back and smiled at her before turning to go down the hall leaving her confused . But if I was being honest so am I.

A.N sorry for the typos

Ok I know it has been a while but….. yeah sorry I'm back and will be posting weekly. Hope to get more readers and I will be putting up another chapter this week to make up. I want to know what you think …..feed back….. I….. need feed back…. To live . LoL thanks for reading

BTW I wrote in Blaine POV which was… different I love writing in Santana speak it is so much easier for me. I liked playing around with Blaine. so which pov would you like to read from next week

Blaine

Santana

Heck maybe some one else.. I'm game.


	5. Show me my Opponent

A:N sorry it took me so long this chapter is a peek in to Santana's home life. After this every thing picks up let me know what you think. I cant wait to see to night on glee .

Show me my Opponent

A rival in a contest. a person to face in a competition, debate, battle, or other contest. Or somebody who is against a particular course of action or who does not support a particular cause or belief.

The best way to beat an opponent is to study them find their weakness and use it against them , but never show yours. In every way the little boy hobbit is my opponent. I see that now, after his little rant in the hall. Before that I had just seen him as a victim that would be easy crushed under my stilettos. But no that's not the case. The hobbit had balls, big ones at that to have the nerve to step up in my personal space the way he did . And I would be a dirty little lying bitch if I said it had no effect on me. But The way his warm his lip felt on my ear, that light touch sent an automatic pooling heat wave right to my pussy. It scared the shit out of me . I'm not suppose to be even feeling this way, this is stupid . The point of me deflowering him is to…? teach him a lesson. Not for me to fucking lust after him. Thinking he was hot enough to fuck in to submission is was one thing. But for him to have the ability to short circuit my body and mind, long enough for me to notice his damn stupid ass eyes are and how nice he smelled up close is another . For some reason Puck always smelled like turkey bacon . I mean I had already been turned on when I heard the hobbit s musical groans at his locker. Then the whisper thing, I was two breaths away from jumping him in the hall.

So as it stands the score is

Santana: 3

Blaine: 3

The only reason for the tie is because of his little one liner and delivery. I give props were it's due. The mini man whore caught up with me.

I leaned more on the wall as I waited for Britt to get out of glee. Trying no to think about his eyes. Eww this way to fucking mushy for my taste. I don't lust after body parts as trivial as eyes, and ridiculously unnecessarily long eyelashes . But damn it that's the part of him that turns me on in that half second of insanity . Oh god I need a shower I can still smell the hobbits appealing cologne. I look up and see Blaine eyeing me as he leaned on the doorframe with a huge smile.

"Son of a bitch" I say jumping a little. Damn it I needed to stop spacing. I didn't even hear the door open .

"What are you doing trust fund." I glared at him

"Waiting for Kurt and Brittney." he said smiling at me.

I frowned . "why Britt?"

"Oh I'm dropping her off at Kurt's house so they can work on his campaign."

"Campaign for what mayor of gay and lesbian town oh yeah he's shoe in." I said … ok not my best one liner . I reach in my bag taking out my lip gloss. It bugged me that Britt didn't tell me she planed on spending the day with Kurt.

"Funny, no. but it's good to know that if there was a such thing ,I'm sure Kurt could count on you vote right Santana." he said with out a ounce of sarcasm in that obviously sarcastic comment. What the hell was that a jab at my sexuality?

" Touché Warbler" I said impressed

He smiled. "Kurt is running for class president and Brittney is his campaign manger." he looked in the chorus room and I flowed his eye line and watched as Britt sat close to Kurt while they spoke . Ok what the hell is going on with those two . What the fuck is this some kind of strange gay exchange Kurt gets Britt and I'm left with. Nibbles the gay wonder hobbit . I swipe my lip gloss quickly across my lips a couple of time to relax.

"She didn't tell you?" Blaine asked, bring me back to the fact that he was standing there. I looked up at him as his eyes narrowed a little, like he was studying me. Oh no hell no! Get it to fucking gether Lopez. I threw him a condescending smile and shrugged as I tucked my gloss back in my bag . Britt joyfully strolled between us blocking my site of the hobbit. She stepped close to me and intimately brushed a strain of hair off my cheek I felt my face heat up when she touch me. Now that was more like it. But as I was about to close my eyes and lean into the caress, I remembered where I was and who I am. I smiled at her but moved away . I was disgusted with my fear of people judging us. I cut my eyes to the side to see if I would have to destroy any one if they dared commit on what they had just seen. I catch a glance of Kurt leaning on Blaine as they spoke not caring who watched them.

"Hay Santana can you pick me up I'm going over to Kurt's."

"Sure, call me when you are ready" I said flicking her pony playfully.

"Kay bye" she smiled taking Kurt and Blaine's arm. As they walked down the hall Blaine looked over his shoulder at me. Those fucking eyes.

"Hell to the damn it no." Mercedes said as she came out the chorus room fuming Sam close behind .

"What the hell Wezzy relax before you pop your weave loose." I said, the whole time Sam is behind her signaling NO to me.

" Now Ain't the fucking time Santana!" she said as she stormed down the hall looking like Oprah in that movie with Woopi Goldberg what the hell is the name of it….. It was going to drive me insane until I remembered it. I fell in step with Sam behind her. I thought about asking Sam what the name of the movie is. Because since he stared dating Mercedes In addition to already being a comic book junky he was now a walking black cinema Wikipedia. There was no way I was going to encourage more of his dorkisams .

"I just really wouldn't right now." he said in a low tone.

"What the hell happened in there." I asked laughing slightly as I watched Mercedes mumble angrily to herself .

"Mr. Shue started a booty camp for people who have to work on their dancing. Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Kurt ,and Blaine are in it." he almost whispered

"Blaine?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well he volunteered to catch up." he informed me

"So why aren't you in it? You have absolutely no rhythm." I asked he opened his gigantic mouth to speak …..either that or to release one of the small fuzzy forest creatures that live inside that huge cave-like mouth of his.

"Exactly!" Mercedes said turning to face him. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I have to work. I have a job interview to day, and if I get it I may have to miss a few after school glee meetings. I talked to Mr. Shue this morning. I'm sure I was going to be in it too." he said quickly Mercedes blinked and softened.

"I'm sorry Sam I just so sick of the fucking Rachel berry show. She get to scamper around and make her audition picture perfect and I have to go to booty camp!"

"Would you please bang her so she can relax" I said to Sam his mouth fell open.

Mercedes glared at me. And I flashed her a huge smile. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Sam.

"Any way Sam do you need a ride to your interview?"

"Uh no, no I'm good …because….. It's later and I can go alone. In fact I should go now." He said turning red before he kissed her and hurried down the hall .

"What the hell." Mercedes looking at me

" I don't know guess it sucks to be you to day." I said as we walked to the parking lot.

"Yeah I have to go bust a busted move with the boys."

Mercedes popped he trunk and threw her back pack in before she slammed it.

"Would it make you feel better if I joined you tomorrow." I asked lean on her car.

"Why…." She eyed me. "What's in it for you ." she folded her arms over her chest.

"The joy of supporting someone I tolerate." I said flashing her a smile.

"And?"

"A I get the joy of watching you bust a busted move with rest of the guys. Possible bring my iphone so I get the whole thing . Post it on Youtube. thus make you my bitch for the rest of the year."

"well…." Mercedes began

"THE COLOR PURPLE!" I yelled when I remembered the movie Mercedes looked at me confused.

"What !"

"Nothing. So I'm coming with you. "I said looking over her shoulder to notice Mike eyeing us. He looking back at the buses, as if he was trying to decide something . What ever he was thinking he needed to do it quick before his bus pulled off leaving him to have to dance his way home.

"Fine. where is Brittney?" She asked leaning back on her car resting her elbow on the trunk.

"With Kurt she is his campaign manger he's running for class president." I said bitterly as I went for my lip gloss . I looked up at Mercedes as she dropped her eyes sadly and chewed the inside of her lip I knew she missed Kurt .

I looked over her shoulder again. Mike closed his eyes for a second and exhaled before he began to jog our way.

"I think the Asian want to talk to you. so yeah." I walked away not to of ear shot. I leaned on the driver side of another car and watched them threw the reflection of the tinted truck window be side me. I wanted to see some thing just a theory .

"Hay Mercedes." he said sheepishly as he approached her she, rolled her eyes and pushed off the back of her car annoyed.

"What do you want Chang?"

" to tell you not to take the booty champ personally. I mean I know you can dance it just to…. you know."

"Hum." Mercedes folded her arm over her chest

"Just a little help I mean Mr. Shue is giving Finn extra help and if you want I could give you some personal lesson." he said and I had to fight the urge to say wanky out loud. Instead I watch as Mercedes smiled bitterly at him stepping closer .

"So let me under stand you, not only do you think I need booty camp. You think I dance as bad as Finn, and need intermediate one on one training. But don't take it personally?" She said mike closed his eyes and ran his finger threw his hair in frustration. I suddenly wished I had popcorn. Apparently the own of the car I was leaning on came up, he looked at me confused keys in hand. I brushed him off shoeing him away with my hand when he didn't get the point. The kid looked lost for a second before he hung his head and wondered off in the other direction, I looked back in the window and saw that mike still had nothing to say he looked over Mercedes shoulder longingly at his bus as it pulled off . Bet he wished he wised he was on it now.

"You know what mike I think I'll pass." she said turning her back to him to get in the car. He reacted quickly and grabbed her wrist to stop he. I saw the look on Mercedes face be fore he did. She was about to rip him a new ass. she turned slow looking at him and then down at his hand wrapped around her wrist. Then back at him with a _**if you like that hand move it **_look. He quickly released her and she made her way to the driver side with him close behind her.

"You ever think that maybe I had Another reason to want to be alone with you." He said and Mercedes stopped as she opened her car door.

"Wanky ."I whispered to my self I couldn't hold it a second time.

"what." she said whipping around to look up at him, and craned back when she saw how close he was to her .

"You are an amazing singer Mercedes. But your dancing could use some work. Now me on the other hand. I am a amazing dancer." He said in a mock cocky tone as he smiled at her. She smirked

" but I sing like a cat being tortured with hot pokers." he said an I had to stifle a laugh.

"yeah I heard a animal make a noise like that once but when they rolled him over and he was dead ." she said mike laughed out loud and I shook my head to much time with Sam.

" so you got jokes ok. But really I need your help I wanna be in west side story ,singing." he said

"Why not ask Tina for help she is amazing too ." Mercedes said.

" yes I know she is. I tried but she loves me to much to tell me I sound like hot garbage." he said disappointedly Mercedes brushed a comforting hand over his arm and his eyes followed the touch.

"you don't sing like hot garbage you just need a little vocal control . I could teach you control and pacing." she said

"And I say again wanky." I said in a low whisper.

"And I can teach you how to unleash the full power of those hip." he said raising a quick eyebrow at her . Really? oh come on now they are just trying to get me to say it out loud.

"Hum ok but do you know how much work this going to be ima be exhausted I mean school, prep s.a.t's, glee, volunteering ." .Mercedes said sighing

"oh I'm already there I just running on fumes and red bull right now. I could drop at any seco…" he said pretending to fall asleep standing. I rolled my eyes but Mercedes laughed and Poking him in the stomach

"So when do we start? She asked

"Tonight? And you pick where ." he said now leaning on her car. guess he was no longer afraid she would beat the shit out of him and I was little disappointed .

"Um the park because it's my dads poker night to night. But from then on it can be my house."

"Alright I will see you then ." He said walking away

"What are you doing Chang?"

He looked over his shoulder "Walking home?"

"Get in crazy I'll give you a ride." she smiled. I give up

"wanky." I yelled as I walked off towards my car.

As soon as I get home I groan when I see Tikco's in my parking spot. Leaving me to have to park on the side of the road, not a good thing in lima height. I swear if some body tries to steal, key or hurt my baby in any way my brother would pay with his balls. I active the alarm on my key ring, but I yeah that's was pointless around here. my car would only be safe it was in the drive way because nobody fucked with Dr Lopez's home. Not out of fear but respect. I can't count the time I have answered the door to revile a person bleeding from a minor gun shot or stab wound that my father would have to sew up. He never reported those to the cop. It happens so often over the years that now even I am handy with a suture kit. That gave us some form of protection . In this gang war zone of a neighborhood the Lopez home is a neutral ground. My father was born and raised here and gave his word that when he became a doctor he would return. He said he had seen far to may of his friend die on the streets because no one was there to help. That all well and good but I would have much rather living on the more swanky side of town . The reason he wanted us to live here was so we would have thicker skin. Great idea dad put us in the middle of a war zone. I closed my eyes as I touch the door knob my home may be neutral ground when it came to gang wars but the Lopez home is a war zone in it self . As soon as I open ed the door my foot is ran over by a remote controlled car

"Ah son of a bitch Angel !" I look over at demon spawn little brother I bet the little ass rocketed was waiting for me to open the door.

"Ha that for eating the last of the coco puff this morning wide load fat ass McGassapan!"

"Really? ok Keep it up and I'll Facebook all your little friends and tell them know you still pee the bed. "I said tossing my bag on the couch.

"I'm not worried I know how to block you." he said confidently. I had no idea how an 9 year old could be so evil. Who am I kidding by the time I was a year old I was causing people bodily harm.

"Yeah but do you know how to go to school with a busted lip and a black eye." I said tripping him as I passed

"MOM!" He yelled

"Santana leave your brother alone" my mother yelled from the kitchen I roll my eyes and look at the couch when I hear my other little brother sigh mournfully. Miguel was stretched out over the entire couch. He was only in middle school but was already freakishly tall like Finn. He didn't even bother to kick my bag off of him as usual, he just sighed and played the Xbox half heartedly

"Girlfriend trouble who is it this time Lilly?" I asked

"Yeah but no I broke up with Lilly two weeks a go when I started dating Ginger her best friend, but I just broke up with her to date Haley who just dumped me to date Cam what kind of name is Cam." he said angrily basting a zombie on the huge flat screen.

"I honestly can't believe I just wasted two minutes of my life to listen to that." I said dryly as grabbed my bag and walked in to there kitchen my mother was sitting on the floor surrounded by boxes.

"Ah Santana here" she looked up at me briefly before tossing me a bottle

"Botanical shampoo?" I asked raising an eye brow

"Yeah it just came this morning I want you to try it and tell me what you think before I use it on my clients."

"So me going bald isn't a concern to you ."I asked snippy

"Not really. The new weave shipment should be here in about a hour so you're good." she said winking at me. "how was school?"

"I didn't have to kill any one to day."

"Hum that good." she smiled down at he clip board she looked up at me about to speak when her cell went off basting Celia Cruse threw the kitchen. she looked around her self and in the boxes before she patted her boobs and slide it out of her chest with a smile.

"Hello oh hi Deana how…what do you mean you cant come to work Saturday …..you pregnant not dieing …..of course I know how it feels I have five kids …" she said tossing me the matching conditioner.

"Hay Tana where's Brittney I wanted to show her my project so she would better under stand the solar system." I heard Gabriel say from the bar he had been so quite as he sat doing his home work.

"She at a friends house." I said

"Is this friend more important to her then you because I can cont the days she has not come over, and it's not many?" he said looking at me waiting for the answer.

"Do your home work Gab."

"heads up." he said calmly looking back at his papers.

"Wha.. aahh little son of a…. " I rubbed my head

"Angel! stop throwing balls in my house or you'll lose yours! Miguel! get off your butt and get this trash out! Tiko! your crap stopped in the dryer and hour ago! Santana!" My mom yelled

"Why are you yelling? at me I'm the one that just got assaulted with a kick ball."

Sorry it kind of hard to stop yelling once I get started . Any way what are you doing this weekend?" she said flash me a smile I knew that smile I do it when ever I want some thing.

"Any thing except work at the salon ." I answer before she can even ask

"Oh come on Deana's sick." my mom said

"No she not, she's pregnant and lazy you said so your self , you should fire her."

"If I did would you work for me at half price" she asked quickly

"yeah I can see that happening." I said sarcastically

"You do know I don't have to ask, as your mother I cam simple stop feeding you." she said standing

"I could call children welfare." I folded my arm across my chest

"You'd have to get to the phone first." my mother said folding her arms lifting her head defiantly

"Cell phone." I said mirror movement

"Which I pay and could cut off any time I like. "she raised an eyebrow

I slumped rolling my eyes . "Fine but don't fire her I'm just covering her shift for that day."

"Never in tended to." she said kissing me on the cheek and hitting me on the butt as I left the kitchen. I round the corner I losing my footing and hit the hard wood floor hard I look up and see Angel smiling at me. He really is the evil twin.

"Gab, you know that wish you had about not having a twin I'm about to grant it for you." I said and I heard Gab yell yeah from the kitchen.

I get up and run after Angel but the little demon is fast he hit the stares running.

"MOM !MOM! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Angel yelled

" Alright! one less mouth to feed" I heard my dad yell from his room. I almost catch him but he reached his room and locks the door. I leave to go up to my room aka the attic. it was the only peace I had. I toss my book bag to the floor and flop across my bed I was down stairs less then 20 minutes but I was wore the hell out like, I said war zone. Some time I contemplated jumping out my little window in the mornings so I wouldn't have to go down stares and deal with it all . I grab my stereo remote and relax as Alanis Morissette sings about a broken heart. After a half hour of relaxing I sit up and gather my bath things and exhale as I go back down to the second floor for a shower. Angel peeks his head out the door but slams it back when he sees me just as Tiko comes out his room holding his daughter in one hand and bath supplies for him in the other . We eye each other and then the open bath room door. I figure I have an advantage because he's was hold his kid but my big brother can be tricky and he was closer to the bath room then I was. The bathroom was a never ending battle living with four boys and one bathroom, not fun. I would be better off bathing out side in the dirt with a water hose, it would be a hell of a lot cleaner. Hell no not to day

"Hay Santana ." he smiled

"Tiko. Baby mama kick you out."

He laughed coolly "Naw I left that girl loco so me and my little princess are here for a hot min. then I'm transferring to Florida state he said shifting his daughter in his arms I looked at her as she started at me sucking her thumb he eased closer to the bath room .

"good to know soon you'll be out of state soon." I said moving to the forward a bit eyes on the open bathroom door.

"yeah but that means less time to spend with your niece ." he smirked and his blue eyes sparked at me.

"Yeah that's to bad." I said smirking back

"You should take the time now ….." He said quick as he sat her down in the middle of the hall in my way and jetted for the bathroom.

"Come really ! You use the kid as a shield what kid of father are you." I yelled kicking the door.

"Hay! you break it you buy it" I heard my dad yell from his room again.

"I'm a good father I just want Melody to get close with her aunt." he laughed

"I'm not picking it up" I said as he turned on the water. And Melody started to cry I looked over my shoulder at her as she looked up at me with big blue eyes filled with tears my brothers eyes . My brother and now his daughter were the only ones with the pale blue eyes in my family ( A:N see pit bull the rapper)

"I'm not picking you up" I said folding my arms and she cried more, her little cheeks turning red as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Look kid if your going to be in this crappy family your gonna have to get tough real quick. Stop crying." I said she cried little more but stopped. But then she held her little arm out at me before she started cry again then screaming .

"Crap." I said walking over to her and picking her up she kept crying. I cradled her to me and walked the hall bouncing her a bit. When that didn't work I yelled at the bathroom door.

"Pendejo! Tu eres un pendejo Tiko! come get this baby asshole!" I yelled kicking the door.

"Hay!" I head my dad yell. but the baby in my arms giggled

I looked down at her and laughed

"Yeah you know you daddy's an ass hole. "I whispered and she laughed more I smiled I think the kid will fit in just fine.

"Can you say dumb ass." she laughed and swung her arms before resting her head on my chest yarning. I put her on my shoulder as I rocked her . I bet if Blaine were here he would pass out from the shear cuteness of the moment. I go down stares Melody in my arms breathing gently the soft smell of baby powder relaxing me. I rubbed big circle on her back swaying from one foot to the other when the front doorbell rings. I look over at Miguel as he lounges on the couch then over at Angel and Gab on the floor watching the video game. I roll my eyes and answered the door .

"Oh think god here" I said when I see my mothers best friend standing at the door, I move to hand Melody over to her .

" hello to you Santana ….what am I going to do with dat . No it looks perfectly happy with you. where you mother?"

"Oh come on Calliope take her."

"Um um no. now move…. Ava!" she yelled moving around me

"In here" my mother yelled from the kitchen.

As Calliope passed the couch she hit the back of it.

"Hay! Boys go out to my car and get the boxes. Stop being so lazy go on . My brothers pull them self off the floor and couch dragging like zombies they were just killing as they walk out the door. Just then my father comes down stares yelling out the door.

"Hay the game comes on in 3 hour I have to do a gallbladder surgery that takes 1 hour when I get back on more zombie killing. I'm watching the game!"

He then turn to me. Melody woke up at the sound of his voice.

"holla mami it's my two favorite girls in the whole wide world." he said to the baby. "oh and Santana too" he joked

"Ha ha now take you grand kid."

" hell no the last time I took that thing it puked on me….. no I'm just playing come on. hay Calli are you steeling my wife to night ? " he asked taking the baby and I was free. But my father held up a finger at me be fore I could get away. I sighed and waited .

"Nope just dropping off a package for the salon."

"Good because I plan on getting naked with my wife to night."

"I could have lived a full lifetime happy without having to hearing that now its all ruined ." she said following the boys in to the kitchen. my father turned and looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked but he said nothing just looked at me harder. I wonder if Britt had left a hicks on me from our last lady kissing session. He said noting just squinted .

"Ava !" he yelled at my mother I held my breathe in fear.

"What!" my mother yelled from the kitchen .

" Hay Miguel is one of your Sister's boobs bigger then the other" my brother made a gagging nose and walked off.

"Oh for the love of …..really dad." I folding my arm of my chest

"No really. AVA! One is bigger." he yelled " We paid all that money and ones bigger! I want my money back ." he said Melody giggled and I rolled my eyes going back up stairs . I enter the hall just as Tiko comes out. Of the bathroom

"You enjoy your time with your niece ." he asked and I slapped him up side his bald head as hard as I could.

After my shower I rush up to my room and dress in my comfortable clothing a white lose fitted tee that I altered to fall just right off my shoulder but hugged my hips at little dark denim skinny jeans and black ballet flats. I ran my fingers threw my lose hair. I had to say liked the new shampoo the smell was wonderful . I grab my keys cell and wallet and head out of my room before I go out the door I noticed my mom and Calli going threw the new shipment of hair and other products I make a u turn.

"So he's back. that's why you are working for them again " I heard my mother say to Calli as they sipped there tea. How very British of them.

"Um the only reason I came back. That women begged me to come back when he was away at school to work for her. I told her no, if the boy is gone I'm gone."

"So is he as sweet as the last time I meet him he was so cute you would have thought he was yours the way he held on to you." My mother laughed I rolled my eyes and quietly surveyed the new products as they spoke if they kept yapping then maybe I could sneak out a pack or two of hair and a couple of tubes of lip gloss.

"He is mine I just didn't have him but I love him like my own." she laughed "oh and he has gotten so handsome and I think there's a girl he fancies at his new school." she said one tube of lip gloss ohh an eye shadow. I eased the things in to my little brothers open back pack.

"But I thought he was….."

"I don't think the boy knows what he is.. may be he's both." Calli shrugged

Two Tubes of lip gloss, brown eye liner oh yeah eye lash glue.

"Have you meet the girl yet ." my mom asked that's right lady's keep on talking I slid more products in the pack

"No, but I know that boy he can't even think normally, this morning he was all flustered, and when I asked him he all but passed out." she laughed three tubes of lip gloss two packs of eye lashes and another eye shadow .

"Do you know her name?" my mother asked ok time for a pack of hair this will be hard.

"No I don't know….Santana! What are you doing ?" Calli said and I looked up at her with a smile.

"Well I came in here to get Gab's bag for him." I said picking it up.

"Then I just start being nosey. I was listing to your story about the lifestyles of the rich and hopeless.."

"Gabriel can get his own bag GAB! Get your bag out of the dinning room." my mother yelled and my little brother ran in the room and grabbed the bag and ran out I followed behind him he look in the bag

"hay….?" he said and I cover his mouth and looked him in the eyes.

"take it up to my room and put it on my dresser and you can stay up there and watch TV just don't let Angel in the room got it." he nodded and ran up stare be for my other brothers noticed.

Alright mami I'm out.

"Ah Santana." Calliope called "can you come here for a second before you leave? I want to know if you know a boy his nam …"

"Really I make it business not remember many peoples names at that school Calli" I said turning the knob.

"Oh but I have a picture." Calli said

Oooh he is handsome, Santana you should come look at the Hottie." my mom said and I cringed. I can only imagine what my mom thought was a Hottie after she told me that she thought Finn was cute.

"'Yeah uh no I gotta go I really late." I said easing out the door before my mother and Calli tried to set m up again. .

AN: alright I know it was a bit of filler but things will be rolling big time next chapter **fighting the urge to post it now** until next time. Sorry for typos oh any yeah I don't own glee just the plot bunnys .

BTW thank you to every one that reads and reviews. I see you . LoL


End file.
